1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of controlling the stimulation amplitude of a cardiologic implant, which performs right and left chamber stimulation of the heart, using a left chamber stimulation electrode in a coronary vein and a counter electrode in the associated right cardiac chamber.
2. Background Art
As for the background of the of the invention, it can be said that cardiologic implants such a caradiac pacemakers or defibrillators pose the problem of requiring a supply of energy for as long as possible. The lifetime of an implant can be prolonged by an increase of battery capacity on the one hand and by the reduction of energy consumption on the other. This is the object of the invention.
Energy consumption of a cardiologic implant is determined by the amplitudes, to be controlled variably, of the stimulus pulses. The lower the amplitude is set, the lower is the energy consumption of the implant.
Problems are posed by the fact that of course, the amplitude cannot be set to any desired low level, since in this case the stimulus threshold of the organ that is supported by the implant is undershot, as a result of which there is no longer any successful stimulation. This is aggravated by the fact that on the one hand the stimulus thresholds from which on stimulation of the heart can take place successfully may differ strongly from patient to patient. On the other hand, the stimulus threshold from which on a stimulation pulse is successfully converted into a cardiac contraction also varies due to physiologic changes in one and the same patient in the course of time. Time constants of few hours up to months are usual for these changes.
For these reasons, today""s cardiac pacemakers possess an automatic control system for the stimulation amplitude which, by appropriate detection processes and evaluation algorithms, keeps the stimulation amplitude as low as possible from energetic aspects and at a certain minimum level from the viewpoint of reliable medical care. U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,230 teaches to monitor the impedance course in time resolution during every delivery of a stimulation pulse by very complicated process and circuitry implementation. Capture, i.e. successful pulse stimulation which leads to cardiac contraction, is manifested, in the corresponding impedance measuring diagram, by a sudden drop or peak value, depending on the physiologic details and the circumstances in terms of measuring implementation. Since pulse recognition takes place in real time, it is possible, in the course of a pulse, to find out whether capture has been achieved. When capture is not recognized, a so-called xe2x80x9csafety pulsexe2x80x9d can be administered immediately, causing the desired cardiac contraction.
The above way of detection is accompanied with complicated apparatus implementation which is a drawback in particular with regard to the aim of keeping the energy consumption of the circuit as low as possible. On the one hand, the complicated implementation of real-time monitoring of the stimulation impedance requires some expenditure of energy, on the other hand this cited patent explicitly outlines that the stimulation amplitude is added by a high safety margin beyond the factually determined stimulation threshold. A numerical example quoted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,230 shows that with a stimulation threshold which occasions and is measured in the range of approximately 1.5 V, the factual stimulation voltage is in the range of approximately 2.8 Vxe2x80x94which is almost twice the value. Consequently, a considerable potential of energy saving and thus prolongation of the lifetime is neglected in the prior art.
It is an object of the invention to specify a method of controlling the stimulation amplitude of a cardiologic implant, by means of which reliable stimulation, conform to therapy, of the implant supported organ is achieved, requiring reduced energy expenditure.
This object is attained in a method comprising the following steps:
detection of the stimulation impedance during delivery of left chamber stimulation pulses in the form of a measured value representative of the respective stimulation pulse as a criterion for capture of a stimulation pulse;
determination and storage of a comparative stimulation impedance value representative of the stimulation;
detection of an amplitude threshold for capture of a stimulation pulse by determination of a significant change in the detected stimulation impedance as compared to the stored comparative stimulation impedance value; and
adjustment of the stimulation amplitude on the basis of the detected amplitude threshold.
The invention proceeds from the fact that the implant supported heart is stimulated (also) on the left side. This makes use of the fact that higher amplitude thresholds are needed for stimulation of the left heart than for stimulation of the right heart, which fact is employed for instance in the cardiac pacemaker according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,230. Left cardiac chamber stimulation takes place for example by way of a ring electrode which is inserted into the coronary sinus and positioned in proximity to the left atrium orxe2x80x94if the electrode is inserted even furtherxe2x80x94near the left ventricle. Stimulation and perception may then take place as known per se either in a unipolar fashion between this electrode and the casing of the implant or in a bipolar fashion between this electrode and another electrode positioned for instance in the right atrium.
Upon left chamber stimulation of the heart, right chamber stimulation of the heart is initiated simultaneously, because right chamber stimulation takes place at lower stimulus thresholds. When the limit amplitude of left chamber stimulation is reached, right and left chamber stimulation of the heart takes place, left chamber capture not being ensured, because stimulation takes place closely below the amplitude threshold. This does, however, not pose any problems in light of the fact that stimulation only of the right cardiac chambers is unobjectionable from aspects of hemodynamics. Left chamber contraction will take place automatically, owing to the natural propagation after right chamber stimulation, although this will be a bit later than in the case of simultaneous stimulation. This natural stimulus propagation is the reason why stimulation by conventional pacemakers usually takes place exclusively in the right cardiac chambers.
Since the method according to the invention makes use of capture that occurs in the left cardiac chamber as a measure for the adjustment of the stimulation amplitude, a natural interval towards the absolute right chamber stimulus threshold is detected, below which no capture will take place. This is the interval which the prior art intends to ensure by the use of a safety margin. This prior art safety margin is selected more or less arbitrarily, based on experience, whereas the method according to the invention makes us of a genuine physiologic parameter, namely left chamber capture.
In this case, the comparative stimulation impedance value which is representative of stimulation can be detected, indicated and stored as a reference value upon initial operation of the cardiologic implant. Preferably, the comparative impedance value is detected continuously as an individual or average value of impedance over several stimulation pulses; it is then updated and stored.
In this case, detection according to the invention of the amplitude threshold may take place by continuous comparison with the comparative impedance value on the basis of a significant reduction in the stimulation impedance as opposed to the comparative impedance value when left heart chamber capture is not achieved. This implies that operation at a uniform stimulation amplitude will take place in the case of continuous capture.
By alternative, the amplitude threshold can virtually be scanned by successively increasing the stimulation pulse amplitude until left chamber capture is detected by recognition of a significant increase of the stimulation impedance as compared to the comparative impedance value.
If desired for special forms of therapy, the stimulation amplitude can be set to overshoot the detected amplitude threshold by a buffer difference. But due to the fact that left cardiac chamber capture is used as a basis for the adjustment of the amplitude threshold, this safety margin may be by far lower than the prior art safety margin where a factor 2 is employed.
In a preferred embodiment of the method according to the invention, when a loss of left chamber capture occurs, a reliable routine can be employed for the amplitude threshold to be suited to the obvious change of conditions. Accordingly, the stimulation amplitude is set to a maximum and then decreased successively during the subsequent stimulation cycles until again a loss of capture is recognized. This condition defines the freshly formed amplitude threshold which, due to its nature of constituting a limit value towards left chamber stimulation, does not necessarily ensure capture on this side of the heart; however, a sufficient, physiologically defined interval towards the right chamber stimulation threshold is maintained, leading to reliable operation of the implant.
For an increase in reliability, a preferred development of the method provides that, after recognition of a failure of capture, the stimulation amplitude can be set to a maximum for at least one pulse.
An especially preferred development of the method according to the invention provides for a tripolar stimulation arrangement comprising a left chamber stimulation electrode in a coronary vein, a right chamber stimulation electrode in an associated right cardiac chamber and a counter electrode. Accordingly, during detection of the amplitude threshold, the stimulation impedance can be monitored for any significant increase in impedance upon transition from right chamber stimulation to both right and left chamber stimulation and the stimulation amplitude can be set to the amplitude value determined upon transition. This layout of the method according to the invention makes optimal use of the possibilities of a tripolar electrode arrangement. Owing to the differentiation, ensured by the tripolar arrangement, between exclusively right chamber stimulation and both right and left chamber stimulation, it is unobjectionable not to raise the amplitude value of the amplitude threshold upon detection of a failure of left chamber capture. This is a special step towards attaining the object, mentioned at the outset, of as low as possible an expenditure of energy.
By contrast to the prior art discussed, the invention enables the measured stimulation impedance value representative of the respective stimulation pulse to be detected by continuously recording and evaluating current and voltage as an average value integrated or averaged via the pulse. Implementing the method according to the invention does not require any complicated real-time monitoring of the pulse, only an average value has to be processed.
In keeping with a further simplification, this value can also be determined by the stimulation current being measured only at a defined instant after the start of the pulse and, for computation of the impedance, being brought in relation to the stimulation voltage set on the side of the pacemaker.
Further features, details and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing example of an exemplary embodiment, taken in conjunction with the attached drawing.